


高加索阳光下

by HeraldosNegros



Series: 2016-2018 补档 [12]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Prometheus Bound - Aeschylus
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Relationships: Prometheus/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: 2016-2018 补档 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	高加索阳光下

只消一眼他就知道来的是谁。他四肢打开像一头祭品等待尖刀，一道饭食等待牙齿，太阳把皮肤一寸寸晒成酥焦的褐色。直到火轮升至头顶食客才姗姗来迟，姿态倨傲轻慢，不见平日饥饿的贪婪。它的利爪割过他的肌肉，他被风吹雨打太久，竟然衰弱到为此发抖。那头凶残的猛禽紧抓着他，扑打钢铁般的翅膀，羽毛在他被日光烧伤的皮肤上拉出血痕。鹰的双眼与他对视，他在它乌黑的眼珠里看见阴云与雷霆。

“众神之王啊，这强盗的羽毛多适合你。”普罗米修斯讥刺道，“把那可怜的男孩从他父母身边掳走，接着这么快就腻味了？”*

下一秒他因剧痛嘶喊出声。化身鹰的主神撕开他腹部新愈的皮肤，尖喙钩出他的肠子，滚烫的血淌下，蒸出鲜腥的白汽。泰坦的手攥着捆缚自己的锁链，指骨几乎节节破碎，他放声惨叫，大地在眼中痉挛。

两百年间他不曾见过太阳的面容，塔尔塔罗斯只盛产黑暗与暴风。链子将他紧紧捆缚，镣铐上的钉子刺进他双腕，滴出痛痒的鲜血，而他的眼睛在无光的地底一天天枯萎下去。“普罗米修斯！”从前宙斯饱含激情地这样叫他，称赞他名副其实，他知道那是因为自己帮助主神夺得王座。而当感激腐败成猜忌，“先见之明”的名号只为他换来嫉妒的报复：在幽深的牢狱他连“看见”都无法做到。他愤怒的高声控诉被狂风掠去，气流的鞭子抽打在他大腿上。

两百年以后他被从深渊拖出，久违的金光几乎烧毁他浮起黑色雾障的眼睛。但这当然不是和解。他仍未屈服于宙斯，宙斯也没有宽宥他，太阳是惩戒而非拯救，随着火焰的灼烤到来的是一只将撕扯他三百年的恶禽。当它第一次啄穿他的皮肉，鲜血飞溅地吞食他柔软的肝脏，他的痛喊令整座高加索山颤抖。那柄残忍的尖刀在他腹内翻搅，像一次死亡和一场强暴。待它饱足离去他只能瘫倚在巨石上，袒露着血肉模糊的伤口，被完全地撕开、进入、掏空，手指因余痛不受控制地抽搐。他的姐妹来到他身边为他掩面哭泣，乞求他示弱投降，让众神的首领免除他残酷的苦役，而他拒绝，只希望能够死去。

那血几乎是辛辣的，陆地尽头太阳的曝晒和月亮的寒冻打磨它的滋味，让它生出痛苦与憎恨的锋刃，此刻割伤神的喉咙。“英雄的血！”叛徒的血。暴怒中天庭的统治者从神坠落成茹毛饮血的禽兽，疯狂地刺进囚徒的脏腑，啃食他，吞咽他，消化他。肝滑腻的碎片流进鹰的口，激起同等的恶心与快意，旧时代的血肉一滴滴一条条落入神的腹里，撕碎那些手足战友的虚假残影。

四百年。四百年来宙斯等待普罗米修斯屈服认错。四百年来他注视泰坦被缚在荒无人烟的悬崖之上，任凭烈日炙烤暴雨浇淋，内脏一次又一次被撕碎吞尽。他听见无数日子里普罗米修斯痛苦的惨号、求死的悲叹和怨愤的咒诅，但他从没有得到一滴顺服与悔过的眼泪。这令他恼怒。他并不知道要把暴力与野蛮推到什么样的限度，才能让他悖逆的兄弟向自己低下高贵的头颅。于是此刻他亲自用愤怒的喙（齿）撕碎那具反抗的躯体，将虚伪的威严随着普罗米修斯的血肉一同咀嚼殆尽。

金雨落进达那厄的窗里，天鹅与丽达交颈。雪白的公牛背负欧罗巴踏海而去，灰蒙的迷雾缠住伊俄的胴体。主神化作各种形态，和无数女性交欢；今天他乘鹰的躯壳前来，为的却是刺穿他兄弟的身体。

你会告诉我那个秘密，宙斯说，你会向我承认你做错了。他能够捏碎铜铁的手掌紧紧扼着普罗米修斯的喉咙，齿间滴下受难泰坦的鲜血。阳光消失了，千万乌云堆压如暴君的军队，从里到外将他们一层层包围。普罗米修斯在宙斯的威压之下因疼痛而喘息，汗水自鬓角淌满脸颊，看起来潮湿又虚弱。长时间的叫喊令他几近喑哑，唾液在布满尘灰的下颌上拉出一道湿迹。我为什么会？他问。他得到一个过分粗暴的回答：宙斯的手捅进他腹部的创口，五指如刃插入那团破碎不堪的血腥之中。普罗米修斯剧烈地挣扎起来，脸色惨白，眼眶恐怖地睁大，断断续续地咳出垂死的喘息。血从他的腹腔涌出，像美丽的岩石间喷出一道红色泉流。你会臣服于我，宙斯重复，每个音节都从齿缝间咬出。阴云在山巅不安地奔涌，铅灰波涛里隐隐有电光滚动，偶尔炸出匕首般的一闪。主神的声音低哑而饱含威胁，有如此刻渐强的隆隆雷霆。

不，泰坦流着血嘲笑他，永不。

宙斯发出一声愤怒的咆哮。他的手指如兀鹫的喙骤然钩起，抓住普罗米修斯的一根肋骨，凶狠地把它折断；一道闪电劈裂灰黑的云层，灼目白光似箭射出，直直打向高傲泰坦的头颅。普罗米修斯绷紧全身，无惧地直面发怒的天神和夺他性命的光箭——虽然他的眼睛被电光焚伤，流下带血的泪水。死只是解脱，他不认为自己会蒙此恩赦：闪电的的确确擦着他的颈项炸开，把他身旁的一块巨岩击得粉碎。白焰燎过他的皮肉，被烤裂的伤口里流出细细的血。还有什么？伤痕累累的叛逆者问，毫不掩饰讥嘲之意。你还有些什么伎俩？

他们彼此怨恨地瞪视——没人记得他们并不遥远的血缘——喘息，汗与血淋满身体。神性在仇恨里开裂，分娩出天地初创时的野蛮。灰色阴云一层层一层层缠绕，耳中盈满雷电的噪音。一个神的手血淋淋地埋在另一个的脏腑里。正午时分万物飞快坠入夜的黑色，一切闭上眼睛，沉进漫长暴戾的噩梦。那只手从血肉里拔出，湿润的声音叫人毛骨悚然。它滴着血，钳住普罗米修斯的大腿，烙下猩红的指痕。

宙斯本以为能永远拥有他泰坦兄弟的臣服，他的机巧与计谋。主神甚至为此容忍了普罗米修斯在祭牲上的欺骗：不过是骨头和肉的差别。宙斯万万没料到那不只是骨头和肉的差别，而更是泥和血的差别，普罗米修斯是要为他泥造的蝼蚁背叛同血脉的神祇。他爱那些可怜的影子一样的生灵，那些虚假的，短命的，众神们粗劣的仿像，轻易就能以任意一种方式灭绝。为了他们普罗米修斯愿意做一个骗子和窃贼，掉过头来欺骗宙斯，偷窃只属于奥林匹斯的神火，为了他们普罗米修斯掉转身去，不再忠于诸神之王，做他灵巧的一只胳臂。

所以此刻宙斯拉长他的锁链，把他按在岩石之上。唯一尊贵的天神扼住他的脖颈，穿刺他的肉体，好告诉他谁才是一切的主宰，好告诉他他只是王的臣属、罪人、俘虏，尖利的爪与喙任何时候都能将他占有，摧毁，挫骨扬灰。即使在已被遗忘的久远一日，他们曾并肩推翻上个腐朽的朝代。

……在尖喙和手指之后他被第三次刺穿。濒死的痛苦下他恍惚地痉挛，意识涣散，像一只死去的鸟从万尺高空坠落。

朦胧的血色里他看见圣火。它在他的手中宁静而温暖地燃烧，在许多平凡的炉子里轻轻地飘摇。这会是错误吗？他难以置信地想。这会是罪恶吗？他那高贵的堂兄弟竟要为一桩善行惩罚他四百年；竟要为自由与希望的赠礼而愤怒，嫉妒，在发狂的仇恨里啖食他的血肉。

“我应该驱散这些为你遮羞的云。“宙斯向他冷笑，”让众神看看你，让你的泥塑玩物们看看你，‘不屈的反叛者’，现在何等软弱，像蛇在鹰的爪中，羊在狮的口里——”

他没有回答。他的血液枯干，喉咙嘶哑。宙斯钳着他的腿根，把他毁损的肉体捣得更加残破，巉岩尖锐的棱角划开他的脊背，但那痛苦相比之下如此轻微。他只是在心里想：那你呢，翻版的克洛诺斯，冠冕堂皇的僭主，新时代的独裁者？你的暴政能持续多久？

他了解命运，他的施暴者却对它一无所知：有人会推翻得意洋洋的王，而一百年以后，暴君的孩子会把他解救。

普罗米修斯睁开眼睛。太阳的热力把他从昏迷中唤醒，它的烈焰无情地灼烧他的皮肉，带来新鲜的疼痛。新的一天已经降临：所有伤口已经愈合，他看见兀鹫自远方扑翅而来，贪婪地准备啃食他的内脏。乌云早已散去，召来乌云的神祗也已离开，不甘地默认他在意志角斗中无可辩驳的胜利。阳光毫无保留地落在他身上，为他短暂的完美躯体镀上雕像的金箔。在这唯一的瞬间里，他无伤无垢地矗立在高加索之巅，迎接着命运赋予他的折磨与光荣。

FIN。


End file.
